To Kill A Mockingjay
by flightless nova
Summary: Everyone knows about Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay of the revolution. But what about Snow? What is his story? Read about his life, his death, and his plot to control Panem. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

******(A/N) Hey, guys. This is my first fanfic and I hope that you like it. Constructive criticism is welcome, I need to know where to improve. The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins, not me. I will try to update regularly, and no fake author's note chapters! Hooray! Here is the first chappy:**

******Chapter 1**

**Here I stand, my hands tied to the pole behind me, the crowd around me screaming for my death. I may be corrupt, but Coin... my, my, how naughty. She always had it in for me, but I was always one step ahead. Until now. The girl, Katniss stands in front of me, her bow in hand. To execute me. I can only hope that my words had an effect on her. I could feel the Kystos, the sickness inside of me, slowly killing me. The blood, my blood, rising in my throat. When they took away my antidote, even if it was for a short time, the poison had enough time to become stronger. It can kill me now.**

**The District 12 girl raises her bow. Even if she misses, which she never does, and even if they place me back in solitary, I will die because of this poison. She pulls the bowstring back. I stare at her, my eyes boring into her soul, telling her to make the choice. She takes aim... and fires above me. Her arrow plunging into Coin's heart. I can hold it back no longer. The blood overwhelms me as I cackle at the fate of my nemesis. I start choking my life away, no longer caring. She is dead. Finally dead. My blood becomes a foam, pouring out of my mouth as I laugh. I slump as the crowd comes down, out of the stands. I see soldiers take the girl away to her fate while the crowd rushes to Coin. I am blind to them, and they trample me underfoot. Pain explodes throughout my body. As my sight dims, I can only think one thing. Never let them forget my legacy. Never let them forget me and my great victories.**

**Never let them forget President Cornelius Snow.**

******Please review guys! I will continue this in Snow's perspective, so first-person POV. **

******As ever,**

******~~~flightless nova~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Welcome back! This time, instead of at the end of his life, the chapter will start at the beginning. This begins right before the first war. Yes, Snow is that old. He just had a lot of work done on his face. The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins, not me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"These are the districts of Panem. We, the people of the Capitol, own them and their produce because we helped them pull themselves together. It is my right as well as yours to own their lives. They owe everything they have to us, yes, Cornelius?"

Cornelius Snow sat in the back of the Capitol classroom, listening closely to his 1st grade teacher.

"So, we have the right to dominate the districts?"

"Yes, it was your right given to you by birth."

"But, just because I was born in the Capitol? That doesn't seem..."

"Justified? Well it is, and the districts obey us. If they wanted different, wouldn't they complain?"

"But on TV, Daddy said the mayor of District 11 asked for..."

"Cornelius! Do not believe everything you see and hear on television. After all, the Capitol is generous enough to give free broadcasting to the districts. Why would they tell the truth? Now, enough with this nonsense, class, open your reading books to..."

"But the only reason we are in power is because the districts give us stuff. Without it we're..."

"I said ENOUGH Cornelius! Maybe you would like to take this up with Principal Hines? No? Alright then. Class..."

Cornelius barely heard the teacher speak. He was submerged in thought. Why don't the districts get their resources? Why is it that the Capitol owns them? Daddy says that slavery is bad, and this sorta is slavery. Why? Why...

The bell rang. "C'mon Neal! Let's go to lunch!" Cornelius's friend Harry said excitedly. Neal snapped out of thought. "Sure! Let's go!" As they walked through the big hallway, weaving through the big kids, Neal struck up a conversation.

"Say, Harry, why do you think that we own the districts?"

"Well, they do kinda owe their existence to us. And why care? Don't you like the toys from 1?"

"But without their stuff, we would be the ones who would need to be governed."

"And without our Police, they would tear themselves apart. So it all works out."

"But the Police come from 2, the weapons come from 5, and the food comes from 11. Do we give them anything at all? They have as much of a right to rule us as we do them."

"Neal, I know that you think that your smart and everything because you're ahead of the class, but maybe the teacher knows more than you, huh? Now let's stop talking and get some lunch."

Neal was surprised at his friend's sudden change of personality. Slowly walking to the cafeteria, he thought "Why is everyone so touchy about this? Daddy isn't, and why can't I find out answers?" He looked up to receive some beef stew from the lunch lady. His school was one of the schools that didn't have the new lunch dispenser that gave you anything you wanted on the menu. The lunch ladies were worried about it, because at any moment they could lose their jobs. But Cornelius didn't know. All he cared about now was the beef stew on his tray. He walked to Harry's table and sat down.

"Hey, Neal. Look at that!" Harry pointed to a girl at a table opposite of theirs. She was new, but didn't act like it. She had an expression on her face as though everyone were beneath her. She looked smart, too. Not to mention pretty and cute. Cornelius felt something stir inside of him. He did not know it now, but it was love. He just knew that he wanted to stand up, welcome her to the school, and introduce himself. He stood.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to say hi to the new girl." he replied.

"Yeah, she is kinda cute. Good luck!"

"What?" Neal blushed. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Sure you did, Neal. Don't worry about me, she's all yours. Now, go!"

Harry gave him a push. Slowly, ever so slowly, Neal went over to her. One look at her face gave him the confidence he needed. He strided over to her, as much as he could, since he was only three feet tall.

"Uh, hi! Welcome to our school! My name is Cornelius Snow." He bowed, as it was proper manners for the occasion. "And who might you be?"

"Hello. Thank you and pleased to meet you. My name is Alma Coin."

**That's the end of Chapter 2! Hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Just no flames. Please. Rate & review!**

**As ever,**

**~~~flightless nova~~~**


End file.
